Mi Ángel
by Layla Nadeshiko
Summary: Este es un Fanfic de Sesshomaru el Guardián del Viento del Oeste se enamora de Ahome la Princesa de los Ángeles, escrita por Layla-Nadeshiko.
1. Capítulo 1

"Mi Ángel".

 _!Hola! es mi primer fanfic no soy muy buena escribiendo he leído muchos así que decidí escribir uno pondré el primer capítulo si les gusta iré subiendo los demás no me odien si es malo._

 _Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi._

 _Espero y que les guste._

 _"Mi Ángel"._

 _Jugando con el tiempo en mi soledad sabiendo que sin ti nada será igual que sin tus alas no puedo volar que tú en mi mente siempre vas a estar. Porque te veo y tú no estás, porque te escucho pero en mi vera ya no vuelas no más, nunca más volaras. Porque te vas porque no estas porque me dejas. Lo bueno sería poder ir al pasado tenerte yo presente y estar ahí a tu lado. Tomarte de las manos y decirte que te amo suspirar los dos a tiempo y estarte conectado. Que nada en esta vida nos hubiera separado llorar solo lamento de haberme quedado callado. Quiero yo poder sentir tu corazón cerca de mí. Porque eres tú la razón que me impulsa a vivir. Quédate aquí para poder decirte cuanto te quiero cuanto te amo y que mi piel todavía tengo los besos grabados como u viese sido ayer y no hace cinco años. Escucha tu sabes cuánto te extraño y quiero volverte a ver. Te extraño muero por ti te amo y ya no puedo sentir. Porque te veo y no estas, porque te escucho pero a mi vera ya no vuelas no más, nunca más volaras._


	2. capitulo 2

_Ciertamente era una noche muy hermosa todos dormían a la luz de la luna y las estrellas el ambiente era muy agradable la brisa suave y sutil con un olor que se esparcía por todo el lugar a arboles flor de cerezo, Ahome dormía en su saco de dormir con el pequeño Shippo en sus brazos, mientras que Sango dormía a un lado del Monje Miroku con la pequeña Kirara sobre su regazo todos dormían pacíficamente e septo una persona que no se encontraba por ningún lugar._

 _Bastante lejos de donde dormían sus amigos, claramente se podía ver como Inuyasha y Kikyo se amaban con tanto fervor ya se le había hecho costumbre a Inuyasha que cada vez que sus amigos se dormían cada noche iba en busca de Kikyo se pasaban toda la noche juntos hasta que el alba hacia acto de aparición se despedían esperando a que anocheciera de nuevo para volver a verse y amarse por así decirlo._

 _Ahome se despertó, cerciorándose de que sus amigos aun dormían y viendo que cierto híbrido no estaba por ningún lugar salió de su saco de dormir cuidando de que Shippo no se despertara, se adentró al bosque no llevaba su arco y flechas simplemente llevaba una guitarra puesto que el lugar donde habían escogido para pasar la noche era un lugar muy bello el bosque estaba compuesto por puros arboles de sakura estaba completamente fuera del alcance de los youkais ya que no tenía la más mínima presencia maligna la luna y las estrellas brillaban más de lo normal. Se destinaba a ir a una laguna que estaba un poco retirada de donde estaban para poder estar tranquila mientras cantaba era lo que más le gustaba cuando se sentía triste o decepcionada por culpa de Inuyasha ella ya sabia y estaba completamente segura que el medio demonio siempre se iba cada noche en busca de la sacerdotisa no muerta sus amigos medio sospechaban mas no estaban seguros, ella no quería decirles porque de seguro le iban a reclamar al híbrido aparte no quería meterlos en sus problemas amorosos ni siquiera le ha mencionado nada a Sango quien considera como una hermana. Entre tanto que iba pensando recordó el sueño un tanto raro que hace unos momentos tubo el motivo de que se despertara._

 _ *****Sueño de Ahome*****_

 _ **Estaba sumergida en medio de una inmensa oscuridad a su alrededor no había absolutamente nada solo a lo lejos se veía una luz camino hacia ella intentando alcanzarla pero entre más que caminaba no lo lograba empezó a correr con desesperación pero aun así no la alcanzaba, cansada decidió parar su respiración era muy agitada y su corazón le latía muy rápido, una voz empezaba a escucharse a lo lejos pero no era muy claro lo que decía conforme iba caminando se hacía más atendible lo que decía.**_

 _ **¿?-"Ahome... Ahome... Cariño".**_

 _ **Ahome-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué deseas de mí? Decía mientras volteaba a todos lados.**_

 _ **¿?-"No temas mi niña no te are ningún daño".**_

 _ **Ahome-"Aun no respondes a mis preguntas". Decía con firmeza.**_

 _ **¿?-"Mi niña se mas que tu nombre, sé de dónde vienes tu verdadero ser, tu verdadero poder que aun duerme dentro de ti".**_

 _ **Ahome-"Verdadero ser, poder esto es una broma" ¿Cierto?**_

 _ **¿?-¡Oh! Cariño no es ninguna broma, escúchame con mucha atención simplemente te diré una parte de ti, tú no eres la simple reencarnación de la sacerdotisa Kikyo eso te lo aseguro, no eres ni humana como siempre lo has pensado ambas sangres opuestas están conviviendo en paz y armonía dentro de ti eres una persona única eres especial".**_

 _ **Ahome-¿Ambas sangres opuestas? Pero ¿De qué me estás hablando? ¿A qué te refieres con todo esto? "Explícamelo todo de una vez". Decía casi a gritos estaba realmente confundida con todo lo que le decía esa voz.**_

 _ **¿?-"No te puedo explicar todo, tienes que encontrar a tu compañero de viaje tanto el cómo tú se necesitan uno al otro".**_

 _ **Ahome-¿Cómo que mi verdadero compañero de viaje? ¿Cómo que nos necesitamos mutuamente? "Yo ya tengo a mis compañeros de viaje".**_

 _ **¿?-"Pequeña... tu compañero será aquel con quien estés cerca y parte de tu poder se libere, lo siento tendrás que separarte de ellos".**_

 _ **Ahome-¡Como que separarme de ellos! "Inuyasha no lo permitirá".**_

 _ **¿?-"Tienes que sepárate de ellos para que puedas encontrar a tu compañero, Inuyasha lo tendrá que entender, es más importante ahora que liberes tu verdadero poder pues una gran batalla se aproxima".**_

 _ **Ahome-"No puedo ellos me necesitan para encontrar los fragmentos de la perla" ¿De qué batalla me hablas?**_

 _ **¿?-"La sacerdotisa Kikyo les ayudara no te preocupes por eso".**_

 _ **Ahome-"De acuerdo pero como encuentro a ese supuesto compañero".**_

 _ **¿?-"Tu compañero es el heredero de La Luna el guardián del viento del oeste, parte de tu poder se liberara cuando ambos estén juntos tienen que romper el sello que tienes por ahora el sello está debilitado tienen que aprovechar la oportunidad".**_

 _ **Ahome-"Esta bien... are lo que me dices" ¿Dime como sabes todo esto?**_

 _ **¿?-"Muy pronto lo descubrirás, me voy que no me queda mucho tiempo".**_

 _ **Ahome-¡Espera! ¿Cómo te llamas? "Por lo menos dime tu nombre ya que al parecer tú conoces muchas cosas de mi que yo no".**_

 _ **¿?-"Mi nombre es Haruna, Haruna de los Ángeles, cuando rompan el sello conocerás todo de mi ahora no te lo puedo decir, te volveré hablar en tus sueños cuando encuentres a tu compañero... Adiós cariño".**_

 _ *****Fin de sueño de Ahome*****_

 _Estaba tan concentraba pensando en ese sueño y en cómo decirles a sus compañeros que seguiría su viaje sola sin mencionarles nada, no cedió cuenta que llego a la laguna saliendo de sus pensamientos se sentó encima de una gran roca que estaba en la orilla de la laguna saco su guitarra de su estuche, comenzó a tocarla y a cantar una canción._

 _ **Lagrimas pueden derrotar cualquier razón... y ablandar hasta el más difícil corazón. Trasmitir ese sentimiento especial... persuadir porque convenciendo no tienen rival.**_

 _ **Al oír el llanto como un canto puede embelesar, tu destino puede igual modificar. Tienes que ser firme y tu alma endurecer, un sollozo duele y pronto puede convencer. Puedes en la vida a todo enfrentar, pero una lágrima te podría desarmar.**_

 _ **Sonrisas, van y vienen con tanta ilusión. De lograr, los sueños de cada corazón.**_

 _ **Enfrentar la tristeza con mucho valor... y llenar, de felicidad tu mundo interior.**_

 _ **Veras que algún día, toda alma en totalidad encontrara su anhelada paz.**_

 _ **Al oír el llanto todo puede regresar.**_

 _ **Cosas que has perdido las puedes recuperar. Ahora quiero aún más yo avanzar, no quedarme ni siquiera un minuto atrás.**_

 _ **Paso firme yo ahora voy a llevar, aunque es duro el camino, podre continuar.**_

 _ **Extender mis alas para el vuelo emprender y así un nuevo futuro poder... tener...**_

 _ **Hoy mirando las fotografías, vienen los recuerdos que lejanos no están.**_

 _ **Muchas veces quiero mirar hacia atrás y sé que mejor el mañana siempre será. Tienes que ser firme y tu alma endurecer. Un sollozo duele y pronto puede convencer.**_

 _ **Puedes en la vida a todo enfrentar. Pero una lágrima te podría desarmar.**_

 _ **Cuando termino de cantar admiro el lugar vio la laguna el agua estaba tan clara se veía tan agradable que aguardo su guitarra en su estuche, la puso sobre la roca para poder quitarse su ropa y de igual manera colocarla arriba de esta al terminar se adentró sintió un poco de frio así que se sumergió un momento hasta que se acostumbrara a la temperatura.**_

 _ **Ahome-"Valla no sé por dónde buscar a ese supuesto compañero, parece que tardare tiempo en encontrarlo, pero aun así siento que puedo confiar en Haruna-sama, mi poder espiritual ha aumentado un poco así que no creo tener problemas".**_ __ _ **Decía mientras nadaba de espalda.**_

 _ **Su vista se enfocó asía una gran luz brillante.**_ __ _ **Ahome-"Tengo que regresar al campamento ha amanecido y si los chicos no me ven seguramente se preocuparan por mí, de seguro Inuyasha ya regreso".**_

 _Sin más tardo unos cuantos minutos para salir del agua, al estar afuera se vistió, agarro su estuche y camino hacia donde estaban sus amigos iba admirando el paisaje sin duda era el mejor lugar que había visto en la época feudal siguió caminando un buen rato al llegar vio que sus amigos ya estaban despiertos asiendo el desayuno para seguir con su viaje de regreso a la aldea de la anciana Kaede eso le dio mucha tristeza porque extrañaría a sus amigos al pequeño Shippo, a la pequeña Kirara, las largas platicas con Sango sobre como era su época las cachetadas que le daba al Monje Miroku por tocarle donde no se debe culpando a su maño diciendo que esta maldita, asiéndolos sonreír con sus canciones, a Inuyasha persiguiendo a Shippo cuando lo molestaba que siempre terminaba estampado en el suelo al recordar a Inuyasha se sintió más triste sin darse cuenta estaba son riéndoles tristemente con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos valla que los extrañaría pero al irse eso no quería decir que jamás los volvería a ver ya que no dejara su misión de juntar los fragmentos de Shikon eso los llevaría a verse unas cuantas veces, el zorito volteo al sentir el aroma de Ahome ._

 _ **Shippo-¡Ahomesita as regresado! Grito Shippo corriendo asía los brazos de Ahome alertando a la Exterminadora y al Monje de su llegada.**_

 _ **Miroku-"Señorita Ahome donde estaba".**_

 _ **Ahome-"Monje Miroku me encontraba en la laguna que vimos ayer".**_

 _ **Sango-"Amiga estábamos preocupados, está un poco retirado" ¿Por qué no te llevaste tu arco y flechas?**_

 _ **Ahome-"Siento haberlos preocupado, pero necesitaba pensar".**_

 _ **Inuyasha-"Ja... tu pensar, en qué". Decía Inuyasha mientras bajaba de un árbol.**_

 _ **Ahome-"Tengo muchas cosas en que pensar cosa que tú nunca ases".**_

 _ **Inuyasha-"Lo único que haces es retrasar la búsqueda".**_

 _ **Ahome-"Eso no tiene nada que ver con que me haiga ido, por cierto Inuyasha donde estabas porque cuando me desperté no te vi por ningún lado". Decía un poco molesta.**_

 _ **Inuyasha-"Eso no te importa, mejor aprende a ser una mejor sacerdotisa que no sirves para nada no como Kikyo que es mucho mejor que tú y más hermosa, mejor lárgate de una vez".**_

 _ **Ahome-"Sabes no pienso discutir eso siempre es lo mismo contigo" ¡Y sabes que Inuyasha te odio te detesto no te soporto abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo! Le gritaba con tanta furia en su voz.**_

 _ **Ahome-"Que les parece si desayunamos ya chicos me muero de hambre". Menciono a sus amigos dirigiéndose para servir.**_

 _ **Miroku y Sango-"Eh si claro". Decían un tanto con miedo por como reacciono la chica fu turista.**_

 _Ahome les sirvió a todos e septo al híbrido que no quiso desayunar nada estaba demasiado desconcertado por lo que le grito la Miko que mejor prefirió subirse a un árbol bastante alto, minutos después todos comían sin decir ni una sola palabra todo estaba en total silencio puesto que estaban demasiado asombrados por lo que le grito aun que estaban de acuerdo con ella ya era hora de que le digiera algo por que siempre se quedaba callada o llorando aparte que ya llevaba mucho tiempo soportándolo exactamente casi dos años, cuando terminaron empezaron a levantar el campamento aun sin decir ni una sola palabra, emprendieron su viaje a la aldea puesto que ya no tenían más comida ninja e Inuyasha estaba de fastidioso que quería más._

 _Ahome con Shippo sobre su hombro iba asta atrás perdida en sus pensamientos Sango al darse cuenta le habla al Monje libidinoso._

 _ **Sango-"Oiga Excelencia no cree que Ahome está muy pensativa". Ante tal comentario volteo a ver a la mencionada.**_

 _ **Miroku-"Tienes razón Sangito". Le contesta tocándole donde no se debe.**_

 _ **Sango-¡Monje pervertido esto es serio! Le grito dándole una buena cachetada sacando de sus pensamientos a la Miko.**_

 _ **Miroku-"Sangito no te enojes sabes que mi mano esta maldita".**_

 _ **Sango-¡Cállese Excelencia!**_

 _ **Ahome-¿Sango pasa algo?**_

 _ **Shippo-"De seguro Miroku le toco donde no se debe, cuando aprenderá".**_

 _ **Sango-"Eh... no amiga podemos hablar".**_

 _ **Ahome-"Claro... Shippo pásate con Miroku por favor".**_

 _ **Shippo-"Si Ahomesita". El zorito se pasó al hombro del monje no sin antes darle un beso en el cachete a la azabache.**_

 _ **Ahome-"Que pasa tienes un semblante muy serio".**_

 _ **Sango-"Eso mismo te pregunto amiga desde que te vimos llegar de la laguna estas muy pensativa aparte de lo que le gritaste a Inuyasha acaso"... ¿Te a paso algo? Le decía con preocupación en su voz.**_

 _ **Ahome-"No amiga no me ha pasado nada simplemente ya estoy harta de cómo me trata ya era tiempo de que le digiera algo estoy muy molesta con él y bueno cuando lleguemos a la aldea de la anciana Kaede les are saber lo que he estado pensando mientras no te preocupes vale". Mencionaba tratando de que su amiga no se preocupara más.**_

 _ **Sango-"Esta bien amiga".**_

 _Terminando de hablar siguieron caminando unos cuantos kilómetros hasta que Ahome se quedó parada en seco._

 _ **Miroku-"Sucede algo señorita Ahome". Dice volteando a ver que esta se ha detenido.**_

 _ **Ahome-"creo que siento la presencia de varios fragmentos pero no sé de qué dirección provienen".**_

 _ **Sango-"Amiga concéntrate para que puedas saber dónde están".**_

 _ **Ahome-"Están en aquella dirección".**_

 _Dicho eso la azabache salió corriendo para llegar al lugar donde se encontraban los fragmentos corrió lo más rápido que le dieron sus piernas olvidándose de sus amigos y del híbrido al llegar al lugar donde se sentía la presencia más fuerte de los fragmentos se le escapo un grito al ver toda una aldea hecha trizas unos aldeanos mal heridos otros muertos y los que estaban bien corrían para salvar sus vidas de un gran ogro, al ver que estaba a punto de atacar a una pequeña que vestía un kimono naranja con blanco corrió lo más rápido que pudo, al ver quien era la niña término echa una furia porque le agradaba esa pequeña agarro su arco y flechas se interpuso entre el ogro y la pequeña Rin la protegida de Sesshomaru le extraño que él no se encontraba cerca de ella pero no era tiempo de pensar en eso sin más le lanzó una flecha al ogro que con dificultad la esquivo._

 _ **Ogro-"Estúpida Humana por a ver echo eso te comeré junto con todos los aldeanos de esta maldita aldea".**_

 _ **Ahome-"Jamás te lo permitiré". Al decir eso le lanzo otra flecha cosa que el ogro esquivo sin tanta dificultad.**_

 _ **Ogro-"Sacerdotisa inútil no puedes ni lanzar bien una flecha como piensas interponerte en que me coma a todos estos aldeanos y más a esa mocosa repugnante protegida del Lord del oeste pagara por haber matado a mis hermanos asesinándolo a él también".**_

 _Ahome al escuchar el insulto del ogro, al escuchar que quería matar a Rin para vengarse de Sesshomaru se enfureció aún más pero cuando escucho lo último ya no se sentía ella misma se sentía como si otra persona estuviera dentro de ella como si fuera otra persona._

 _ **Ahome-"No vuelvas a llamarme así, aquí la única cosa repugnante eres tu ni creas que te dejare hacerle daño a la pequeña ni mucho menos a Sesshomaru los protegeré aunque de mi vida para salvarlos as entendido maldita escoria". Decía con firmeza.**_

 _ **Ogro-"Pero que dia"...**_

 _No termino de hablar porque de la Miko empezó a salir un aura rosa demasiado poderosa que se expandía muy rápido por todo el lugar el ogro intento huir del lugar pero fue purificado en menos de un segundo, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha y Shippo que vieron todo se quedaron paralizados al ver a su amiga reaccionar de esa manera y al ver su gran poder que casi purifica también a Kirara, Shippo e Inuyasha todo por las palabras de ese ser más cuando menciono al medio hermano del híbrido y las mismas palabras de esta con tanta determinación, la azabache agotada por el gran poder que expulso callo de rodillas pero aun así se acercó a la pequeña Rin olvidando los fragmentos que cayeron al suelo._

 _ **Ahome-"Rin" ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estas herida?**_

 _ **Rin-"Señorita Ahome estoy bien gracias no estoy herida, pero usted está débil".**_

 _ **Ahome-"Que bueno, no te preocupes por mí me repondré en un momento solamente debo descansar un poco Rin dime" ¿Dónde está Sesshomaru? ¿Por qué no está contigo?**_

 _ **Rin-"Bueno Sesshomaru-sama está"... No termino hablar porque fue interrumpida.**_

 _ **Jaken-"Humana estúpida ten más cuidado casi me purificas aunque no entiendo porque al Amo Bonito no si estaba muy cerca de ustedes".**_

 _ **Sesshomaru-"Jaken... cállate, Rin vámonos".**_

 _ **Rin y Jaken-"Si Sesshomaru-sama".**_

 _ **Rin-"Adiós señorita Ahome gracias por protegerme". Decía dándole un pequeño beso en el cachete a la ojimaron.**_

 _ **Ahome-"Dime solamente Ahome si". Dijo devolviendo el beso pero en la frente.**_

 _ **Rin-"Sesshomaru-sama puedo hacerle una pregunta a Ahome antes de irnos". El mencionado no respondió lo que la niña lo tomo como un sí.**_

 _ **Ahome-"Dime que es lo que quieres preguntarme".**_

 _ **Rin-"Bueno es que cuando el ogro quiso matarme dijo que también quería matar al señor Sesshomaru-sama y tú dijiste que no dejarías que nos hiciera daño que nos protegerías aun si dieras tu vida" ¿Lo has dicho en serio?**_

 _La azabache se sorprendió de las palabras que dijo la pequeña se apeno toda cuando cedió cuenta que tanto como sus amigos como Sesshomaru y su sirviente estaban escuchando lo que dijo que al igual que ella se sorprendieron._

 _ **Ahome-"C... Cla... Claro lo he dicho en serio los protegería de todo aquello que quiera hacerles daño aun si tengo que dar mi propia vida porque les quiero".**_

 _Al darse cuenta de sus propias palabras se sonrojo demasiado no entendía que la llevo a decir eso, claro tenía entendido que si protegería aun acosta de su propia vida a Rin porque de verdad si la quería, pero proteger a Sesshomaru dar su vida por ese ser despiadado querer al demonio que más de una vez a intentado asesinarla no lo comprendía del todo pero sabía que eso sentía muy en el fondo de su corazón._

 _ **Rin-¿También al abuelo Jaken? "Es gruñón y todo pero es bueno".**_

 _ **Ahome-"Si pequeña también al señor Jaken". Le decía dándole una palmadita en su cabeza.**_

 _ **Sesshomaru-"Rin... andando".**_

 _ **Rin-"Si Sesshomaru-sama, adiós yo también la quiero".**_

 _ **Ahome-"Adiós, cuídate mucho si".**_

 _La ojimaron vio cómo se iban los tres pero su mirada se dirigió hacia una melena plateada se le dibujo una sonrisa llena de ternura al verlo recordó que hace unos momentos cuando dijo que les quería volteo a verlo vio que tenía una media sonrisa en el jamás se le olvidara ya que es la primera vez que ve una expresión en el rostro de ese ser frió que jamás muestra lo que siente a nadie y deseaba poder ver una sonrisa completa en esos labios tan perfectos de él, estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no cedió cuanta de cuánto tiempo llevaban sus amigos llamándola hasta que cierto híbrido llamo su atención con sus reclamos absurdos._

 _ **Sango-"Ahome... amiga" ¿Estas bien?**_

 _ **Miroku-"Señorita Ahome" ¿Cómo se encuentra?**_

 _ **Shippo-"Ahomesita".**_

 _ **San, Mir y Shi- "Ahome reacciona".**_

 _ **Inuyasha-"Estúpida Ahome reacciona de una buena vez y explícame que ha sido todo eso como que protegerás al bastardo de mi hermano y como que lo quieres acaso estas tonta como para hacer algo así que no vez que en cualquier momento te va a matar".**_

 _ **Ahome-"Inuyasha... cállate eres muy irritante no tengo deseos de explicar nada al menos no a ti, si no es mucha molestia podemos seguir estoy muy cansada lo único que quiero es llegar a la aldea de la anciana Kaede para descansar sin oír tus estúpidos reclamos absurdos solo te diré una cosa y escucha con atención porque solo te lo diré una vez entendido lo que dije es verdad".**_ __

 _Sin más agarro sus cosas con los fragmentos de la perla que aún estaban tirados y siguió su viaje hacia a la aldea durante todo el trayecto no mencionaron ni una sola palabra._

 _ **Bueno este es el primer capítulo disculpen si ay faltas de ortografía, si les a gustado y quieren que suba más capítulos comenten den su opinión, bueno adiós un abrazo y besitos llenos de ternura.**_


	3. capitulo 3

_Al llegar a la aldea la anciana Kaede los recibió como de costumbre enseguida les preparo comida para que comieran Ahome al sentir que sus amigos la estaban viendo se salió de la cabaña para pensar en lo que les iba a decir aunque ya más o menos lo sabía agarraría de pretexto de lo que paso con el ogro, tiempo después Sango salió a mencionarle que la comida estaba lista y por la cara que vio esperaba que les diera una buena explicación de lo que ha dicho a cerca del demonio y la pequeña._

 _ **Kaede-"Hija… ven tienes que comer para que recuperes bien tus fuerzas me han contado lo que te ha pasado y no estoy muy segura que será supongo que te estas asiendo más fuerte". Decía la anciana dándole un cuenco de comida a la azabache.**_

 _ **Ahome-"Gracias anciana Kaede pero por el momento no quiero hablar de eso más al rato iré a mi época para descansar más tranquila y en tres días regreso para decirles que pienso hacer al respecto pero por ahora solo quiero estar tranquila".**_

 _ **Inuyasha-¡No! "tú de aquí no te vas hasta que nos expliques todo". Decía con impaciencia por saber porque actuaba de esa forma.**_

 _ **Ahome-"Inuyasha… cállate tu voz es muy molesta me desesperas, les diré cuando regrese de mi época así que no insistas". Le dijo con una gran tranquilidad que hiso que al medio demonio le diera miedo.**_

 _ **Ahome-"Bien vamos a comer antes de que se enfrié la comida, realmente sebe deliciosa".**_

 _Mientras comían asían uno que otro comentario y broma pero el ambiente era un poco incómodo al terminar Ahome agarro sus cosas de baño y salió asiéndole una seña a Sango para que la siguiera esta también agarro sus cosas para seguirla imagino que la ojimaron quería hablar de algo serio con ella pues siempre se contaban todo, al llegar a las aguas termales se desvistieron y se sentaron pasaron unos cuantos minutos que a la Exterminadora le parecieron horas hasta que la azabache hablo._

 _ **Ahome-"Tengo que contarte algo amiga".**_

 _ **Sango-"Dime sabes que puedes confiar en mi".**_

 _ **Ahome-"Lo sé y gracias por eso… hoy conocí a una persona en mi sueño y me dijo muchas cosas que no entiendo muy bien".**_

 _ **Sango-¿Una persona? ¿Qué te dijo?**_

 _ **Ahome-"Es una mujer se llama Haruna de los Ángeles… me ha dicho que yo no soy humana que no soy la simple rencarnación de Kikyo y ambas sangres opuestas están viviendo en paz y armonía dentro de mi tengo que romper el sello con ayuda de mi verdadero compañero de viaje cuando estemos juntos parte de mi poder se liberara".**_

 _ **Sango-"Amiga esto es serio… mi padre me conto que habían unos youkais Ángeles pero hubo una gran explosión en su castillo después de eso no quedo rastros de ellos". Le conto con mucha seriedad.**_

 _ **Ahome-"Y eso que tiene que ver con lo que te he contado". Decía un poco confundida.**_

 _ **Sango-"Que la reina se llamaba Haruna de los Ángeles y el rey Draco de los Ángeles".**_

 _ **Ahome-"No entiendo nada amiga".**_

 _ **Sango-"Veras la reina era una youkai-sacerdotisa la única en su especie descendiente directa de Midoriko, si te ha dicho que no eres humana y que ambas sangres opuestas están conviviendo dentro de ti es porque eres descendiente de ella, amiga que más te dijo".**_

 _ **Ahome-"Me dijo que el sello que tengo está debilitado tengo que romperlo junto con mi verdadero compañero de viaje el heredero de la luna guardián del viento del oeste cuando el sello este roto me dirá todo sobre ella pero para romperlo tengo que encontrar a ese supuesto compañero".**_

 _ **Sango-"Ahome no tienes que buscar los únicos herederos de la luna es Sesshomaru e Inuyasha uno de ellos tiene que ser eso explica el poder que salió de ti cuando enfrentaste al ogro los dos estaban cerca".**_

 _ **Ahome-"Inuyasha no es de seguro es Sesshomaru pero no entiendo porque".**_

 _ **Sango-"Porque dices que Inuyasha no es amiga".**_

 _ **Ahome-"Haruna-sama me dijo que tenía que separarme de Inuyasha para encontrar a mi compañero".**_

 _ **Sango-"Claro eso lo explica".**_

 _ **Ahome-¿Qué explica?**_

 _ **Sango-"Recuerdas que por poco purificas a Inuyasha a Shippo y a Kirara".**_

 _ **Ahome-"Si lo recuerdo".**_

 _ **Sango-"también recuerdas que el sirviente de Sesshomaru te reclamo porque también por poco lo purificas".**_

 _ **Ahome-"Si también lo recuerdo, pero eso que explica".**_

 _ **Sango-"Ay está a ellos si les afecto pero Jaken dijo que no entendía porque a Sesshomaru no si estaba muy cerca él estaba a unos cuantos pasos detrás del ogro".**_

 _ **Ahome-"Eso quiere decir que mi poder no le afecta en nada".**_

 _ **Sango-"Si por lo tanto él es tu compañero por eso tu poder se liberó porque estaban cerca aun no comprendo que tipo de sello tienes, conozco barios pero ninguno es para sellar la sangre youkai ni sangre de sacerdotisa debemos comentarle a la anciana Kaede tal vez ella conozca uno".**_

 _ **Ahome-"Amiga ay un gran problema mucho me temo muy grande".**_

 _ **Sango-¿Cuál?**_

 _ **Ahome-"Que tengo que romperlo junto a Sesshomaru imagínate si se entera Inuyasha como va a reaccionar".**_

 _ **Sango-"Si eso si es un problema".**_

 _ **Ahome-"Ese no es el gran problema".**_

 _ **Sango-"Entonces cual es".**_

 _ **Ahome-"Que dudo mucho que Sesshomaru quiera ayudarme".**_

 _ **Sango-"Cierto estamos hablando del ser que más de una ves a intentado asesinarte será difícil convencerlo".**_

 _ **Ahome-"Supongo que Haruna-sama sabe cómo solamente debo decirle que me diga me ha dicho que me hablara de nuevo en mi sueño cuando haiga encontrado a mi compañero bueno ya sé quién es".**_

 _ **Sango-"Esperemos que ella sepa cómo".**_

 _ **Ahome-"Bueno ya está oscureciendo vallamos a la cabaña, iré a mi época hablaremos con la anciana Kaede cuando regrese".**_

 _ **Sango-"De acuerdo amiga".**_

 _Ambas salieron de las aguas termales se vistieron y fueron directo asía la cabaña cuando entraron Miroku estaba conversando con Kaede con kirara a su lado dormida, Shippo estaba corriendo de un lado a otro intentando de que Inuyasha no le pegara el pequeño zorrito al ver a la ojimaron salta para colocarse sobre su hombro._

 _ **Shippo-"Ahomesita el perro tonto me quiere pegar".**_

 _ **Inuyasha "Es VAS de chismoso mocoso".**_

 _ **Ahome-"I-UN-YA-SHA" ¡ABAJO!**_

 _ **Kaede-"Mis niñas han regresado pudieron conversar a gusto".**_

 _ **Sango-"Si anciana Kaede".**_

 _ **Ahome-"Bueno yo me voy a mi época tengo cosas que hacer haya".**_

 _ **Kaede-"Si hija no te preocupes ve tranquila".**_

 _ **Shippo-"Ahomesita antes de que te vayas cántanos una canción sí".**_

 _ **Ahome-"Esta bien Shippo pero solo una sí".**_

 _La azabache saco su guitarra de su estuche y comenzó a cantar._

 _ **Dime porque no haces nada por salvar nuestro amor porque se muere y se acaba entre el infierno y el dolor. Sé que falle y fallaste la culpa es de los dos por querer encelarme yo al comenzar la discusión. Y nos gritamos cosas peleamos sin razón porque me das la espalda cuando más necesito tu amor.**_

 _ **Porque he de ser yo quien acepta el error el que siempre se humilla el que pida perdón quien evita que acabe cada vez nuestro amor el que te hace más fuerte siendo el perdedor.**_

 _ **Pero ya me canse de tu cruel vanidad de tu orgullo que mata nuestra felicidad pon los pies en la tierra oh me vas a perder pues ante tus caprichos ya no voy acceder si te quedas callada hoy me vas a perder.**_

 _ **Sé que falle y fallaste… la culpa es de los dos por querer encelarme yo al comenzar la discusión, y nos gritamos cosas peleamos sin razón porque medas la espalda cuando más necesito tu amor.**_

 _ **Porque he de ser yo quien acepta el error el que siempre se humilla el que pida perdón quien evita que acabe cada vez más nuestro amor el que te hace más fuerte siendo el perdedor.**_

 _ **Pero ya me canse de tu cruel vanidad de tu orgullo que mata nuestra felicidad pon los pies en la tierra oh me vas a perder pues ante tus caprichos ya no voy acceder.**_

 _ **Porque he de ser yo quien acepta el error el que siempre se humilla el que pida perdón quien evita que acabe cada vez nuestro amor el que te hace más fuerte siendo el perdedor.**_

 _ **Pero ya me canse de tu cruel vanidad de tu orgullo que mata nuestra felicidad pon los pies en la tierra oh me vas a perder pues ante tus caprichos ya no voy acceder.**_

 _ **Si te quedas callada hoy me vas a perder.**_

" _ **hoy me vas a perder".**_

 _ **Sango-"Amiga tienes una voz muy hermosa".**_

 _ **Miroku-"Señorita Ahome usted es una gran cantante".**_

 _ **Kaede-"Hija tocas muy bien".**_

 _ **Ahome-"Gracias". Dice sonrojada Ahome–"Bueno hora si ya me voy o se hará más tarde en tres días regreso".**_

 _ **Shippo-"Ahomesita cuando regreses cántanos otra vez si me gusta cuando tocas tu cosa esa se escucha muy bonito".**_

 _ **Ahome-"Si… se llama guitarra Shippo… bueno nos vemos".**_

 _La miko agarra sus cosas y sale de la cabaña para dirigirse al pozo devorador de huesos mientras caminaba pensaba en el peliplata en su perfecto rostro en sus marcas que tanto lo caracterizan pero sobre todo en esos labios que se veían tan bien con esa media sonrisa tan cálidos que hasta le gustaría comprobarlo si lo eran, al darse cuenta de sus propios pensamientos se sonrojo._

 _ **Ahome-"Pero en qué diablos estoy pensando como seme curre imaginar tal cosa besar a Sesshomaru claro de seguro me mataría antes de intentarlo mejor me voy antes de que piense en más disparates".**_

 _Dicho eso salto al pozo sin percatarse de que a unos cuantos metros se llevaba a cabo una pelea entre Sesshomaru y Hakudoshi, por las heridas de ambos se veía que ya estaban mal los mencionados se alzaron en los cielos, el hijo de Naraku hizo una mala jugada como siempre aventando a al Lord del oeste directo al pozo donde desapareció por completo._

 _ **Bueno este es el segundo capítulo disculpen si ay faltas de ortografía, si les ha gustado y quieren que suba más capítulos comenten den su opinión bueno adiós un abrazo y besitos llenos de ternura.**_


End file.
